


Bar 158

by escspace



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alcohol, CYOA, Interactive Fiction, Twine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: You're serving customers, and it's another night at the bar.Interactive fiction/CYOA





	Bar 158

Play it [HERE](http://philome.la/FadedvoiceLong/bar-158).


End file.
